50 themes :D
by LisaaLouu
Summary: 50 fics based on 50 songs. will be updated...hopefully consistently... rated m for future fics. has LOTS of pairings, akuroku is listed cuz its first.
1. Chapter 1: Rolling in The Deep by Adele

50 Themes Challenge #1

Song: Rolling in the Deep by Adele

Pairing: Akuroku

AN: I never really knew what this song was called, then I heard it and was all "SHWEEEEEEEET!" lol I really like his song and I hope you like the fanfiction :D

* * *

><p>Rolling in the Deep By Adele<p>

* * *

><p>"No Axel, I'm sick and friggin' tired of this. You're abusive, uncaring, and worst of all, I gave you my heart and soul and you played it. There's a fire starting in my heart, and it's not a good one." Roxas sternly told his now ex-boyfriend. "We almost had it all. We could have had it all. I heard these stories about you but didn't want to believe them, I knew deep down that they <em>couldn't<em> be true. I guess I was wrong."

"No! Rox! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I just had a bad day, and ….and….I have no excuse. I was pissed and I took I out on you. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't take it back. If you give me a second chance, I promise it won't happen again!" Axel pleaded, not wanting to lose his favorite person, his boyfriend, Roxas.

"Tell me what you'll do to fix this problem, Axel. I love you, and want to stay with you, but I want this problem FIXED not just cast aside to come back."

"If I'm mad, I'll go to the gym."

"And what will that do?"

"punching bag, rox."

"Oh. Okay, and what about the uncaring?"

"Okay that was ONCE, and I had about 8 people that day at work walk up to me and tell me my work wasn't good enough. I was just in a bad mood. I love you with everything I am."

"Prove it." Was the last thing Roxas said before he felt all 45 kilograms of his boyfriend's twig-like body against his. Feeling Axe's tongue run across his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, he denied.

"If you really love me, you'll take it slow."

"Okay. I love you though, Roxas. I hope you know that."

"I do. And I love you too Love."

* * *

><p>AN: Awwwwwh, tis all mushy and fluffeh at the end :D Oh and If you haven't heard the song Rolling in the Deep, its pretty good :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Barton Hollow  The Civil Wars

50 Themes Challenge #2

Barton Hollow-The Civil Wars

Pairing: Zemyx

A.N.: I really like this song, I first saw it on VH1 and loved I ever since. When I first saw I, I instantly thought of a Zemyx Drabble :D

"Zexion, what's gonna happen to us now? I mean we just robbed the general store…" Demyx asked as Zexion simply shook his head.

"Just keep on walking, running, running for miles and miles, Demyx. We'll make it, I promise. No matter what any preacher ever told you, we'll make it." Zexion replied, hoping his courage would help his boyfriendthrough his first of many, many crimes.

This made Demyx smile slightly. He loved the song Barton Hollow by The Civil Wars, and having his boyfriend refer to it to cheer him up made it all that better. He was so worried. He'd never been a "bad kid", in fact, he was always the goody two shoes, so robbing the general store had him on edge. He was jumping at every noise, always looking over his shoulder, and even freaking out when Zexion said anything. _This is not good. He's gonna blow our cover when we get to safety, _Zexion thought as his boyfriend looked over his shoulder for the billionth time.

"You know I love you, right Demyx?" Zexion asked, hoping his nerves wouldn't shine through his mask of bravery.

"I would hope so, I am your partner, right?" Demyx responded while jumping at the crack of a twig under his step.

"I know, I'm just a little worried about you. You're really jumpy right now, and I can't seem to calm you down at all. Normally, all it takes is a little bit of flirting and you're back to your old self, and horny as ever." Zexion responded, turning towards his boyfriend a little to give his a quick, passionate kiss.

"Zex, I know, I'm just worried we're gonna get caught and we're gonna go to jail, and never see each other again, and… and… and…." Demyx couldn't finish his sentence through his shaky breaths.

"Don't worry Dem, none of that's gonna happen. We're gonna make it through this together."


End file.
